In current network technology, all functions related with a network are performed in one device. Furthermore, the same functions which need to be processed only one time are consecutively performed for each device. For example, existing available network devices perform an individual traffic operation for only the links connected to respective devices. As such, the current network is very complicated, is not flexible, increases costs, and when there is a problem in the network, it is difficult to resolve the problem.
In order to resolve such problems, there is a need for a new network structure, and a software defined networking (SDN) structure is being considered as one solution to this problem.
The SDN is a technology, which separates hardware from software and controls the network. Generally, a network device is not controlled by various software sets by separating hardware from software. However, in a network which uses SDN, software which meets the user's needs and environment may be developed or introduced, and thus it is possible for each individual to implement an optimized network environment by selecting only functions which are needed in the network environment.
However, currently available network devices are not SDN compatible, and thus there is a need for a technology of controlling the network by using SDN technology in the network including a device which does not use the SDN technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.